Betrayed
by Shi Sendo
Summary: Love is a tricky thing, sometimes you don't know if your gonna be with that person forever or for a day. All you know is that you should never take it for granted. Sasuke has changed and is back in Konaha and finally getting the trust of the city again.
1. Default Chapter

Betray me

by Shi Sendo

disclaimer: i do not own naruto or its characters.

The night's air is cold and filled with the sencet of earth. She sits there, crying and holding the kunai. Her tears stain her cheeks as she cries her heart away.

'why? i thought he loved me i thought he wanted this.' she thought as she cried, letting the night hear her cries of distres. The dirt under bare feet is soft and moist from the rain that had fallen earlier. Her clothes clung to her body and her pink hair was darken from its normal birght coloring.

Twenty three year old Haruno Sakura put the knife to her wrist, thinking of the last five years of her life.

Four Years ago.

Nineteen year old Haruno Sakura was sitting with her hokage, Tsunade. They were going over a medical book when a garud rushed in, breathing heavily. Both looked up and he relayed the message that Sakura had longed to hear. She ran out of there quickly as she heard the words spill from the messengers' mouth. She saw him being carried on a strecher and ran to him. She followed as the nurses took him in and set him on the examining table. The Hokage herself was there examining him along side Sakura.

Several hours later.

Sakura was sitting next to Sasuke, three anbus were in front of the door and several others were around the hospital. Sakura had a kunai on her lap, as she sat in the chair reading. she heard the slightest movement of sheets and looked up as Sasuke looked at her, his eyes were not focus. This as to be expected for he should have not woken up so soon.

"Good morning Uchiha, you were lucky to be found when you were." Sakura said formally, not showing any hint of the girl she was before. She was still in love with him, but would not show it to him, he who broke her heart over and over, who she should have stopped loving.

"Sak-ur-a." He said slowly as the drugs began to wear off. He moaned in pain and held his head as he leaned forward. "Where am i?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"you are in the Konoha hospital under heavy garud so i suggest you not try anythin more stupid and just plain fucking dumb as you have before." she said, her voice like steal.

Inner Sakura: you go girl! show him who's boss!

"Further more, you are under arrest and must remain in this room until you are fully recovered and then will stand trail for betrayin the village." Sakura said to him.

"I undersand." was all he said before the durgs she gave him in his IV tube took effect and he sarted to fall unconcious again. He tried fighting, looking at the girl- no woman who once declared her love for him before, act so cold. "Sakura...what happen...to ... you?" He asked before fallin back unconcious.

"I changed sasuke, everyone needs to grow up sometime." she said to him, knowing he could not hear. She sat back down and read her book again.

One year later.

Sasuke was given a seven year probation sentence for having been able to provide the location of sound and other intimet information about the village. This lead for Leaf and Sand to take revenge however, Kabuto and Oroichimaru, who had not taken sasuke yet, were still at large. People in the village at first were hostile with the Uchiha, but after six months they were less hostile and Sauske was able to become a Jounin within seven months after his arrvial back in Leaf.

Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto were assigned to accompany him on missions and through out the village, restablishing their friendship after Naruto and Sasuke beat the shit out of each other and then Sakura beating the shit out of them both. This lead to the four moving in a large house.

Sakura was the one in charge and the other three listened to her. After a while things had a routine and people were soon able to visit the residence.

However the tables had turned for Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was now the one chasing Sakura, but in his own way of course. When they were alone he'd try many thing to pursade her to go on a date, she refused to him the same way he did to her in the past. To some it was considered his just dessert. To Sakura it made her happy to be the one to be chased and admired, rather than chasing and admiring him, though it took her entire will power not to say yes to him.

It was one nite when the two were alone, since Naruto and Kakashi were on a mission. Sakura was fixing dinner while Sasuke was setting the table. He came behind her and put his hands over her eyes and escorted her to the dinning room, there he had made it romantic and cozy, Sakura

couldn't help it as she sat down and he did everything.

"Sasuke you've changed over the past year havent' you?" Sakura asked sipping some of the wine.

"Well everyone needs to grow up sometime, dont they?" He asked sipping his own wine. Sakura nodded and looked at him, still notcing how he was more handsome than when he was younger, having filled out. His arms were muscled and well toned, but not enough that they'd be bulky, his chest was strong and firmed too, his body was completely filled out and nicely toned.

'I bet everything is nice and hard' Sakura gulped silently. 'fuck no i can't think like this no! no!' she thought to herself. Sasuke saw a look pass over Sakura then another.

'is she ok?' he thought and was about to say something when she stood up.

"Um..excuse me." she mumbled before walking quickly out of there and into her room. Sakura undressed and took a shower, trying to clear her thoughts and not think about how Sasuke could make love to her in the shower.

'that's it! i'm going to Ino's and Shika's in the morning and stay there till i can get these thoughts out of my mind. i can't be thinking like this...' she thought as she turned off the water and got out. She wrapped the towel around her and dried off in front of her mirror as she looked at herself. She too had develpoed and matured over the years. She had a body that was slim and toned and her breasts had develped, not the size of the Hokage but a nice round and good size none the less. Her hair was to her shoulders and was kept nicely trimed.

She turned and put on a large t shirt and climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but a naked sasuke kept poping in her head. There was a knock on the door and she sat up.

"yes?" she called.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke asked, opening her door a crack.

"Yea, i'm fine." she said gettin out of bed and went to her door. she opened it all the way and tried to keep from jumping on to Sasuke, she barely manage to surpress a shiver as she saw him shirt less and in a pair of black sweats. his six pack of wash board abs was just asking to be touched and caressed.

"I was going to bed and wanted to check on you to make sure you were alright." he said.

"Sakura are you alright? your face is a little red." He said putting a hand on her forehead. "No you dont have a fevor." He said and then Sakura pulled his face close to hers and kissed him.

to be continued...

sorry if Sasuke seemed ooc for the part he is in, but it'll work in the story. Hoped you enjoyed this please review. thanks

From our last chapter...

"Yea, i'm fine." she said gettin out of bed and went to her door. she opened it all the way and tried to keep from jumping on to Sasuke, she barely manage to surpress a shiver as she saw him shirt less and in a pair of black sweats. his six pack of wash board abs was just asking to be touched and caressed.

"I was going to bed and wanted to check on you to make sure you were alright." he said.

"Sakura are you alright? your face is a little red." He said putting a hand on her forehead. "No you dont have a fevor." He said and then Sakura pulled his face close to hers and kissed him.

Sakura pulled back to breath after a minute and looked at sasuke then at her feet.

'I can't belive i just did that!' she thought, however his arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her closer. She looked up at him and saw both love and lust in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Nartuo, please enjoy and review, warning this has a lemon in it!

From our last chapter...

"Yea, I'm fine." she said getting out of bed and went to her door. She opened it all the way and tried to keep from jumping on to Sasuke, she barely manage to suppress a shiver as she saw him shirt less and in a pair of black sweats. His six pack of wash board abs was just asking to be touched and caressed.

"I was going to bed and wanted to check on you to make sure you were all right." he said.

"Sakura are you all right? Your face is a little red." He said putting a hand on her forehead. "No you don't have a fever." He said and then Sakura pulled his face close to hers and kissed him.

Sakura pulled back to breath after a minute and looked at Sasuke then at her feet.

'I can't believe I just did that!' She thought, however his arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her closer. She looked up at him and saw both love and lust in his eyes. He kissed her, slow at first but then his tongue slid in her mouth and played with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her as his hands roamed his body and hers to his.

Her lips moved his as she kissed her way down his neck and then stopped at his collar bone, biting him gently and heard him give a soft moan. His hands found their way to the hem of her shirt and took it off of her and tossed it to the floor. Sakura pushed Sasuke on his back and pulled off his sweat pants. She kissed him again before kissing her way down his chest, seeming to want to devour him.

She bit his nipple a little hard then sucked on it before moving to the other one. She then licked and kissed her way lower before he pulled her up to him and kissed her and pushed her on her back and sucked on her nipple, gently biting it then sucking on it. She moaned and his hand began to massage her other breast.

He moved his other hand down her body stopping at her lips and begins to rub her. She moans again and he smiles at how soft and wet she already is. He slides his finger in her as he rubs her a little rough and gently at the same time. She lifts her hips to him and he smirks. She kisses him before pushing him onto his back and sitting with her back to him. She bends over his member and takes his head in her mouth and begins to suck on him.

She moves one hand up and down his shaft as her mouth works with him and his un-circumcised penis. She licks under the foreskin and he shudders. She smiles and continues to play with his head, sucking, licking and ever so gently biting. He moans and she licks her way down and kisses his jewels. She takes them in her mouth and begins to suck on him. Her tongue rolls them in her mouth and she enjoys the feel of him against her cheek as he gets harder. He pulls her up and sits her over him.

"Sakura are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, regretting the words as he says them, but not wanting to force himself on her. However by what she was doing he was sure he wasn't.

"Yes, yes I want this Sasuke." she said kissing him and leans over him to her night stand. He takes the opportunity and starts to suck on her nipples. She moans but gets the little foil package out and hands it to him. He puts it on without question and pushes her onto her back and kisses his way down her body to her opening, knowing she wasn't wet enough without lube.

He licked her and then started to suck on one of folds. His tongue slide in and he continued to play with her. Making her wet with his tongue licking her and slipping inside her. He gently bit her and she moaned his name. He moved up her body once she was wet enough and kissed her again before entering her fast and swift. They both were still as the pain of Sakura losing her virginity held her still, making tears form at the corners of her eyes. He kissed her tears and licked them away.

Once the pain was less Sakura moved her hips into him, feeling a little pleasure each time. Sasuke held onto her hips as he moved slowly into her. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him and moved into him. He moved into her getting her wetter and started to get faster each time. Sakura felt more pleasure each time he did so, moving her hips faster into him, wanting to have him deep inside her.

Sasuke rolled over and she was on top of him, his hands held onto her hips as she moved her hips downward into him, controlling the pace. Sakura moaned as she felt him rub against her sensitive spot and moved faster into him. He thrusted upwards into her, feeling himself deeper and moaned lightly. They kept at this rhythm, increasing their pace with each thrust. Sasuke moved one hand to her breasts and rubbed them, pinching her nipples.

She moaned again and moved faster, starting to get close to cumming. She kept moving faster and faster into him. He kept thrusting up into her, also getting close to cumming. Sasuke kept thrusting into her and felt close to cumming. He looked at her face and saw the bliss on it. She moaned his name as he thrusted in one more time and made her cum on him. She moaned loudly and moved her hips into him still. A few more thrusts and he came, moaning her name. She fell on top of him and he turned on his side and held her close to his chest.

"I love you Sasuke-kun, I really do." she said to him, feeling the bliss and pleasure still flowing in her. He cuddled close to her wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." he said kissing her. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Present.

Sakura cried harder as she remembered from their first time and what happened after, she put the blade against her skin, taking a deep breath.

'he doesn't want me or what is...this is the only way.' she thought the tears tasting salty as she cried, the blade pressed closer, blood starting to seep on to it.

To be continued

I hope you enjoyed this, I know its been three years since I posted this story but now I plan to finish it! Enjoy and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Man! Its been three years since I've updated this, wow. Lots have happened, in both my world, the world around us and hell Naruto's world. Well I hope you guys enjoy this! Please review!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Four years ago.

Sakura felt something heavy on her as she woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke was behind her, spooning his body to hers, his arms holding her close and their legs entangled with each other. She also realized what she had done last night and was wide-awake.

'shit shit, why did I do that?!' her mind screamed but as the sun hit his bangs and she saw how at peace he was, her worries melted and she snuggled into him.

'Well this isn't so bad, I mean I do still love him...' she thought, forgetting she was suppose to have a bad ass attitude and just enjoyed sleeping with him.

A while later she felt him kiss her on the neck before getting up. She sat up and looked at him as he realized she was now awake.

"Hey." he said to her, a lover's smile on his lips.

"Hey to you too." she said with her own smile. The two looked at each other, letting what they had done sink in, expecting them to be horrified with each other, but really just feeling good.

"You wanna jump in the shower with me?" Sakura asked as she got out of bed and walked over to him, wrapping her arms loosely around his hips.

"Mmmm if only I can fuck you and hear you moan my name." he said as he pulled her close and kissed her, his tongue slipping in her mouth and playing with hers.

"My you seem different this morning, and I must wonder why is that my dear Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a low voice as she felt him get a little hard. She smiled.

"I finally get to hold you and kiss you, there are reasons for change, one can be realization." he said, kissing her and moving his hands up and down her back.

"Well then, let's go take a quickie." she replied, smiling at him and he smiled at her.

A week later.

Sakura was sitting in the women's' baths, Ino on her left, Hinata to her right, Tenten in front of her and next to her was Temari. Today was one of the few days all of the shinobis could have time to relax.

"Spill it Sakura, you and him hit the sheets didn't you!" Tenten said pointing a finger at Sakura, who began to blush. The others were dead silent for a moment before descending on her in whirl of questions and statements. After explaining to them what happen, they all started to talk about their relationships.

"Oh, you guys remember the mist jounin that was visiting a month ago, kiko was it? Anyway he's not too bad in bed." Temari said with a smirk.

"Eh, he can't beat my Shika." Ino said brushing her hair as she said this.

"Well Naruto is good, though I keep him on his toes." Hinata said.

Tenten grinned, "Sorry Hinata-san, but Neji-kun beats all ya'lls." She smiled. At this glass broke and women in the pools all had a weapon in hand and towels held in place.

Kakashi and Jiayra rose from the water and the women glared. Sakura and her group were closes, all looking evil.

"Um... Hi..."Kakashi said weakly while the perverted sennin held his nose.

"Kakashi-sensei..."Sakura said in a voice that made both men flinch."What do you think you are doing here?" She asked cracking her knuckles. The others followed suit as they gathered around the two men.

"Um…" Jiayra said.

"Any last words?" Hinata asked and then the girls beat theme senseless.

Later that day.

Sasuke saw Sakura and ran, picking her in his arms and began running through the forest. Sakura was about to protest but saw the look in his eyes as he ran and just watched as he took her to the waterfall they had once had a picnic at with Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke set Sakura on her feet and she looked at the picnic Sasuke had set out. She turned to Sasuke who was looking away.

"Um…I thought it would be good…if we had some dates I want to get to know you more." He said not looking at her. Sakura was a little speechless but smiled. She walked over to Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the lips. He turned his head and his lips brushed hers again. His lips were in a smile and she blushed, knowing that smile was hers and only hers.

Sakura closed her eyes a she leaned against the tree; her blood spilling and making the water run red. She knew the life inside her would fade when she did and regretted it. But…without him… she thought 'I can't live' She cried, her tears mixing with the rain. She looked as the blood spilled, not caring about the fact she was taking her life and the life of her unborn child.

'Please death….be quick, take me out of this world and into the next, I don't care about my sins I just want to be at peace, whether it be hell or heaven. Just away…from him.' She thought as her world began to black out.

He kept running as fast as he could, the note in his hand wet from the rain and his tears.

'I have to find her!'

Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon! Promise, please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

I am soooo sorry for such a long delay, the only thing I can say is that life got in the way and I got writers block. However, I do plan to do more updates regualary and also go back edit my previous chapters now that I'm a few years old and have taken a few more story writing classes…

Since so much has happened since I've last updated, I'm sticking to my alternate timeline but I will add in the characters from the current series, I promise this will be good!

Thanks so much for the patience and reviews! I do not own Naruto.

It was a few years later, friends had married, started families.

Naruto and Hinata had married four years ago and already had three children with a mix of their family bloodlines, with a fifth on the way. They had two girls and one boy; the fourth was currently a mystery, but a blessing. Tenten and Neji had finally committed to marriage after so many years of waiting for the family to give their blessing and Neji just being stubborn. It took Tenten to threating to leave if they did not get married. It's been two years since they married and they just announced last month they were expecting their first child. Shikamaru and Ino married two years ago and have one daughter. Kakashi and Anko finally admitted there was something between them and currently live together and talks of children and marriage just starting to come up. Gaara was in marriage talks with a young woman from his village who apparently has had a crush on him since their childhood. Kankuro, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Sai, Tenmari, and Kiba were still single but their mothers were starting to pressure marriage…

Yet for Sakura still was not a mother nor married. Her friends pushed her to marry Sasuke but Sakura just smiled and said it was fine, their relationship. However she wasn't, she wanted a life that she had dreamed of yet…she was not there yet. She was just a lover to Sasuke, a warm body to be next to in the middle of the night when he awoke from a nightmare and she held him and kissed him, soothing him. However, after they made love and would cuddle, she felt content and at the same time, she felt the need to push him away from denying her something she wanted. She wanted to be his wife, the mother to his children. So what if they had a nice house in the rebuilt city of Konaha and it was large enough for them and maybe two children. It was full of memories, but for her it still felt large and vacant when Sasuke was gone at times and she was alone. She wasn't sure how he felt when she left on missions, but she hoped he felt the same way too.

Sakura got out of bed one night and wrapped her robe around her slim body and looked at the moon.

'Please… I ask for one wish tonight and pray you answer' she thought then looked at Sasuke then back to the full moon. 'Please let me be, what I wish to be to him.' She thought and then kissed the cold glass of the window. Sasuke looked at her sitting up on his elbow as he watched the woman he shared body, heart, and home with. He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his body into hers and resting his head against her shoulder. He kissed her neck affectionately and she kissed him back. One of his hands moved up her body as the other moved down.

"Sasuke, what am I to you?" she asked, still looking at the moon.

"You are the woman I love, the woman I respect, the woman who has the other part of my soul, my girlfriend, my lover, my smarter and better half. Why do you ask Sakura-chan, it seems lately you're sad and I don't know why." He said, kissing her neck.

"We've been together for almost four years, a lot of our friends have gotten married and started families, but for us…we aren't married nor do we have any children." She said walking away from him and had her robe wrapped around her tightly. She didn't feel the urge to have children now, but she wanted to be married to him because they loved each other and discuss when they would plan to have children at least.

Sasuke looked at her, trying to figure out what to say, he wanted to have children too and wanted to marry her…but he didn't realized she wanted it too. All these years they'd been together and she never said anything about children or marriage, they had been lucky early on in their relationship that Sakura hadn't gotten pregnant. It would have been a joy, but they weren't ready for that yet. They were focused on getting to know each other better and just building a solid relationship. Now though, now they had the solid foundation to start a new chapter in their life and he finally got the sign he'd been hoping for, albeit he had hopped it'd come a little differently. But still short of being kicked in the balls like Naruto (he'd been beaten up by Hinata's dad and cousin Neji for stalling and for getting her pregnant without a wedding ring…) or being threatened with a break up (as Tenten threated with Neji) or finally being told 'hey you better stop being lazy and marry me or I'll kill you' (Shikamaru and Ino), this was a positive direction.

"Sakura, I want to be with you, I want you to be my wife and mother to my children…I just didn't realized that you've felt that way. We've never really talked about it and I didn't know that you really wanted to be my wife…" he said looking into her eyes.

"Sasuke, if I've been with you this long and have stuck by you for so long, why wouldn't I want to be your wife?" she said, leaning against the wall, her eyes sad.

He walked over to her and held her by the shoulders; he looked deep into her sad eyes and gently kissed her lips. "Sakura you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life, I want you to be my wife and lover, the mother of my children, I want you to be my everything and I want to be your everything. Sakura, please marry me?" He said, getting down on one knee in front of her.

Sakura was surprised that he would ask her, right here, right now. She didn't realized how serious he was when he was telling her that. She thought he was just saying that, but right here, in front of her, he was on his knee, asking for her to be his wife. She began to cry, the tears falling down her cheeks and he went up to her face and kissed them away.

"You don't have to answer now, my dear Sakura." He said pulling her body close to his and kissed her lips.

"But I do want to marry you…yes Sasuke, I will be your wife." She said and held him tightly.

Present Day

Sakura fell to the ground, her blood starting to pump faster. She had no idea when this idea of suicide came over her. But something inside was telling her…this is the way it needs to be. She couldn't fight, not even her inner voice. She felt her heart breaking, she had been on her way to tell Sasuke that they we're going to have a baby….but she caught him with not just another woman, no…she caught him with…

Sasuke felt another tree scratch another part of his body and kept looking for Sakura. He couldn't believe she caught him when he was in the middle of a sting. He tried as best as he could to have safe guards for this, he couldn't let Kabuto hurt her. She was everything he'd been wanting and now one stupid mistake could cost him his heart and soul.

From the shadows two figures watch Sakura's blood flow form her wrists and one chuckled, soon it would be hell.

Hokage's office, two days earlier.

Sasuke stood in front of Fifth Hokage Tsunade and waited for her orders.

"A few days ago, some of our scouts saw and followed Kabuto, Orichimaru's right hand, we believe he is coming here to try and coerce you into helping him. We want to set up a sting in your residence and try to capture him, do you have any objections?" she asked, looking at him and trying to judge what he was thinking.

"I have no problems, the only thing I worry about is Sakura, I don't want Kabuto to see her, he may try to hurt her or kidnap her, I don't want her involved." He said, looking very serious.

"I'll have Sakura teach a class during the Sting, that way she would not be in the area." She replied. "Also we will have Anbu and other jounins surrounding the house so we can be prepared to catch them as best as possible."

"Good, then what time should I expect him? Though I doubt he'll just come waltzing up to my house planning to paint his toe nails and brush his hair." Sasuke shuddered slightly when a few bad memories of Kabuto's 'let's get to know each better' sessions of said activities. Tusnade raised an eye brow at him and he shook his head. "You don't want to know…"

"I want you to make contact and convince him to come to your house." Tusnade said after a moment's pause and handed Sasuke a packet of information. "Shikamaru will be your handler for this case; he'll try to coordinate everything with the information via text or phone."

"I understand, I'll dot the best I can to be making sure it'll be through as possible."

"I trust you Sasuke; I hope you know what that means for me to say this." Tusnade said, looking at him with a serious look. Sasuke nodded, this was the chance he'd been waiting for, finally it would all be over very soon.

"I understand, trust me you will not forget this." he said and left to meet Shikamaru and Naruto to go over the plans.

Later that night.

Sakura came in the house, tired and surprised, Tsunade asked her to teach a class in two days on how to treat potentially fatal cuts on the body during a battle situation. She saw her fiancé packing his travel bag and looked at him. He seemed tense and trying to make sure everything was there, his normal routine when going out of the village for a few days.

"Do you have a mission babe?" she asked and kissed his cheek.

"Yea I do, I need to do some traveling to the next village for a night, I should be back tomorrow evening." He replied and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Ok, do you want me to make dinner for you?"

"No I'll be fine." He replied and led her to the bedroom to let her know how much he'd be missing her. Once they were done, Sasuke stood by the window wearing his robe and looked over to the bed. Sakura was asleep and the sheets only made it to her hips. He smiled at her and savored the memory. The next few days would change everything and he could only hope that she'd be by his side when everything was over. Sitting down at their desk he began to write her a letter that expressed everything he had trouble saying. Sealing it he planned to give it to Shikamaru in case he didn't make it.

I hope you enjoyed this and please review! Now I must go to bed or else work will suck in the AM lol.


End file.
